


Sokka and his Ladies

by King_of_the_Rats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_the_Rats/pseuds/King_of_the_Rats
Summary: Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee are married, and Ty Lee is trying to get pregnant. Sexy times ensue.





	Sokka and his Ladies

Sokka pumped his shaft as he watched the sight before him. He never got sick of watching the women he loved enjoy each other so much. Suki moaned out in pleasure as Ty lee fingered Suki’s clit, while sucking on one of her nipples.

“mmmmmhph-! Suki! You started lactating!” Ty Lee said, pulling her head away from Suki’s breast.

“Oh…Well it’s not unheard of for women to start at this point in a pregnancy.” Suki said.

Sokka cast his eyes to Suki’s bulging middle. Even though Suki continued to work out and train with the Kyoshi Warriors, anyone could tell that she was several months pregnant. About six, to be exact.

“Heh, looks like this kid is really milking the situation.” Sokka remarked with a cheesy grin on his face.

The room fell silent as Sokka's awful joke hung in the air.

“Just fuck us already” Suki said flatly.

“Gladly!” Sokka exclaimed giddily.

Ty Lee got on all fours and presented herself to Sokka. “Me first. I’m ovulating today, and I need your cum in me already. It’s so not fair that Suki got pregnant months before I did. I wanted our pregnancies to be at the same time.”

“Relax sugar cakes, we’ll make a Sokka Jr. this time, just like with Suki.” Sokka said as he slowly pushed his cock inside of Ty Lee.

“Sokka Jr.? For all you know, I could have a girl” Suki commented as she crawled over to her husband. 

Sokka began thrusting at a slow but steady pace.

“True-Ungh! Fuck, how are you still this tight Ty Lee!?” he muttered quickly, before continuing. “I guess I just assume it’ll be a boy, though I’ll be glad either way.”

Sokka turned to give Suki a deep kiss as he rubbed her swollen baby bump, while using his other hand to grip Ty Lee’s thigh to stable himself while thrusting.

“That’s-MMMFFH- good!” Ty Lee remarked. “Because I can-ah-ah-AH!- say that Suki’s having a future-AH!- Kyoshi Warrior!!!”

“Really?” Suki asked

“Yup! I can see her -Oh Fuck!- aura! Definitely a girl!! Ty Lee panted out.

“Well then! Let’s see if you have what it takes give her a brother then. What do you say stud?” Suki asked.

“You know I can!” Sokka replied.

Suki pulled in close to Sokka and whispered to him. “You’ve already knocked me up, but think you can breed two? Just imagine it, us strolling through town, with your arms locked around both of us, our bellies swollen with babies. Your babies. Everyone will know what a stud you are. That you managed to take not just one, but two woman and mark them as yours. Your virility will never be questioned. You’ll be called Sokka the Great, Sokka the Stud, Sokka the Fertile.”

By now Sokka was thrusting at faster pace, each thrust reaching deep and hard inside Ty Lee, who could do little but tremble under the force within her. His cock began to twitch as the pressure built up, he couldn’t hold it back much longer.

“It’s gonna come!” He growled.

“Give it me Sokka! I want to feel your warmth inside me!! Impregnate me already! Ty Lee cheered him on.

“Oh Fuuuuck!!!” Sokka shouted as thick ropes of cum began spasming out, deep into Ty Lee’s vagina.

Rope after rope continued to shoot out, as Sokka and Ty Lee simply held their places, just taking it in. Finally, the cum stopped flowing.

“Bleeding-hog-monkeys Sokka!” Ty Lee remarked. “I can’t remember the last time you came THAT much at once. I’m getting pregnant tonight for sure!”

“Perhaps we should put a couple more creampies in your oven tonight, just to make sure. But first, I think I need a little attention from my baby-daddy too.” Suki remarked as wrapped her arms around Sokka from behind and began working his already deflating shaft.

“Jeez, give a guy a minute! "The Chief" needs time to recover!” Sokka complained before falling onto his back, wresting his head on a pillow.

“Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute and I love this dick so much.” Suki remarked, as she and Ty Lee laid down on either side of him. She began lightly stroking Sokka’s chest

“…I really hope it takes this month, Ty Lee. I can’t wait have a big family with you two”

Ty Lee snuggled up Sokka and reached over Sokka to begin caressing Suki’s belly.

“Me too. You look so sexy pregnant, and…I feel so ready to be a mom. I want it so bad.

Sokka smiled as he looked at his girls. He had to admit, it could be tough keeping up with their needs, but it was oh so worth it.

That was the night Ty Lee conceived. It wouldn’t be the last time either, for Ty Lee or Suki.


End file.
